


Eternally Yours

by grrhuis



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff and Angst, How Do I Tag, M/M, Medium Length, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Slow To Update
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:49:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29895882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grrhuis/pseuds/grrhuis
Summary: Jun and Minghao, complete strangers to one another, were lovers in past lives, only when they bump into each other once again do they feel the connection, continuing the repeating patterns of the past.
Relationships: Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Kudos: 1





	Eternally Yours

Junhui lay calmly on the campus grass, the sun casting warm light over his relaxed features. His first day on his new campus being pretty relaxing, so far at least. He had arrived at the campus a few days earlier than what was required since he was newly transferred to the new campus as he made the decision to change majors at the end of his previous semester. Because of this, he had yet to meet his roommate and fellow students staying in the same residential building as him.  
He hoped and prayed that his roommate wasn’t an asshole and was at the least, tolerable; being on the quieter side he didn’t want any possible confrontations or issues with his roommate in the future. He propped himself up on his elbows, flipping his sunglasses down, the glasses hitting the bridge of his nose softly and glinting in the afternoon sunlight. He looks around to see a few other students scattered across the campus gardens, some reading from a map in an attempt to find their way around, others quietly enjoying the short peacefulness of the lightly capacitated campus.  
With another exhausted sigh, he stretches as he lifts his body weight from the soft soil and allows his arms to go limp, sighing at the relaxing feeling. He grabs his beige tote bag with a simple cat embroidered on the front, and slips it over his shoulder, grabbing his phone to check the time; 11:45 am.  
“Fifteen minutes…” he murmurs quietly, “will it take me 15 minutes to walk?” he questioned no one in particular.  
He went with yes, at least looking at the campus map gave him a bit of an idea of how long it would take to get to the cafe that he had heard so much about from some locals and modestly dressed woman at the welcome booth at his dorms. He removed his AirPods from the case that was attached to a beige bread cat plush keychain that dangled from his tote bag’s straps. He slipped them into his ears, turning them on. The AirPods connected automatically and Junhui pressed play on his Spotify playlist and was on his way.  
It was a nice walk, trees lining the cobble pathways, small patches of grass with a few flowers and occasionally a student or two sitting and reading, some flower boxes every foot or so and the unlit street lamps that alternated on each side, one on the left, skip a few feet, one on the left. It was very symmetrical.  
Jun liked that.  
As he slowly approached the cafe, Jun noticed a small line-up of people outside the cafe, some mingling with who they came with and a few on their phones. He sighs, slightly annoyed but decided to stay and stand in the line since he had heard good things about it.  
About 10 minutes pass and the last two people in front of Junhui leave the cafe, allowing him to enter by holding the sleek glass door open for him. He thanks them quietly with a small bow of his head and he slips into the cafe. He greets the barista and makes some light conversation with her. The barista was a shorter girl, close to Jun’s age, her hair was long and black styled into a simple loose pony-tail with a pale blue ribbon tied into a bow. She wore a simple black turtle neck that hugged her slim figure tightly, a long cream pleated skirt that ended just above her ankles that were decorated with a few simple anklets, she had black and white Fila sneakers covering white socks that had frills on them, and she had a beige bib apron wrapped snuggly around her waist, the cafe logo proudly displayed on the chest and her name tag pinned on it as well.  
Gowon he thought, what a pretty name.  
He had looked over the menu and made his decision; caramel iced coffee with a shot of espresso, and warm melon bread. As Gowon packaged his melon bread and the espresso brewed, making the cafe’s already existing coffee smell stronger, Jun glanced out the window. Slowly but surely, dark storm clouds rolled in above the few neighbouring campus buildings. Gowon noted this and looked through the front window as well.  
“Was there even a weather report for that?” she asked, pouring the espresso over the ice.  
“Not that I was aware of, when I checked the weather this morning it said it was supposed to be sunny all day.”  
Gowon nods mumbling to herself about not bringing an umbrella as she finishes up the drink with the cold foam and extra caramel sauce. Jun chuckles at this, looking at his phone for his time; 12:20, he had 10 minutes to get back to his dorm. Gowon finished lidding his drink and slides both the drink and melon bread to Jun, Jun sliding the required money back. They thank each other in sync and Jun turns to leave.  
“Yo, wait!” Jun turns, humming in question. “You’re new on campus, right?”  
Jun nods, taking a sip from his iced coffee.  
“I’m new as well, I picked up this job a month ago, I haven’t met anyone on campus yet and you seem cool,” she was reluctant with her words, her voice anxious and shaky.  
“Want my number?”  
Jun thinks for a second, holding open the door for a few more patrons that entered, “yea sure, why not.”  
Gowon smiles at this, quickly writing down her number on a napkin and sliding it to Jun who had made his way back to the counter. He thanked her, waving his hand that was clutching the napkin as he leaves back to his dorm.


End file.
